kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
I Miss You (MAMAMOO)
"I Miss You" - цифровой сингл MAMAMOO. Он был выпущен 29 января 2016 года. Он являлся первым синглом из нового альбома Melting. Список треков #"I Miss You" - 4:15 #"I Miss You" (Inst.) - 4:15 Текст Сола, Мунбёль, Хвиин, Хваса Корейский= 저녁 노을 하늘을 바라보면 So much I miss you 바람이 좋은 이런 날이면 난 너너너너너 좋은 노랫소리가 들리면 So much I miss you 좋은 영활 볼 때면 또 생각나 난 너너너너너 너와 나누던 나의 하루는 이젠 없는데 별이 뜨는 밤이면 언제나 (So much) So much I miss you 소리 없이 눈물이 흐르면 난 너너너너너 (No, no) 너의 목소리도 So much I miss you 어제도 오늘도 난 너너너너너 나를 어루만지던 그 손길 So much I miss you 내가 보고 싶다고 떼를 쓰던 난 너너너너너 (No, no) 너와 나누던 나의 하루는 이젠 없는데 별이 뜨는 밤이면 언제나 (So much) So much I miss you 소리 없이 눈물이 흐르면 난 너너너너너 (No, no, no) 너의 목소리도 So much I miss you (So I miss you) 어제도 오늘도 난 너너너너너 (No, no) 요즘 너 대신 안고 자는 티슈 폰 재생 목록에 슬픈 노래만이 가득찬 이유 이 노래처럼 내 맘을 위로해 줄 것만 같아 But I miss you (방 안 곳곳 남겨진 네 흔적 온통 눈물로 번져) 누구나 하는 이별 왜 이리 유별나게 구는 건지 오늘따라 유난스러 너의 속삭임 너의 손길은 이젠 없는데 오 난 너뿐인데 난 네가 그리워 별이 뜨는 밤이면 언제나 So much I miss you (I miss you) 소리 없이 눈물이 흐르면 난 너너너너너 (난 너너너 No) 너의 목소리도 So much I miss you (I miss you) 어제도 오늘도 난 너너너너너 (Oh no, no) 별이 뜨는 밤이면 언제나 (언제나 Oh) So much I miss you (So much I miss you) 소리 없이 눈물이 흐르면 (흐르면) 난 너너너너너 (너) Whenever (Whenever) Wherever (Wherever, I miss) (I miss you) So much I miss you Whenever Wherever (I miss you so much) 난 너너너너너 (Mmm) (No No No) So much I miss you 난 너너너너너 |-|Романизация= Jeonyeok noeul haneureul barabomyeon So much I miss you Barami joheun ireon narimyeon Nan neoneoneoneoneo Joheun noraessoriga deullimyeon So much I miss you Joheun yeonghal bol ttaemyeon tto saenggakna Nan neoneoneoneoneo Neowa nanudeon naui haruneun Ijen eomneunde Byeori tteuneun bamimyeon eonjena (So much) So much I miss you Sori eobsi nunmuri heureumyeon Nan neoneoneoneoneo (No, no) Neoui moksorido So much I miss you Eojedo oneuldo Nan neoneoneoneoneo Nareul eorumanjideon geu songil So much I miss you Naega bogo sipdago ttereul sseudeon Nan neoneoneoneoneo (No, no) Neowa nanudeon naui haruneun Ijen eomneunde Byeori tteuneun bamimyeon eonjena (So much) So much I miss you Sori eobsi nunmuri heureumyeon Nan neoneoneoneoneo (No, no, no) Neoui moksorido So much I miss you (So I miss you) Eojedo oneuldo Nan neoneoneoneoneo (No, no) Yojeum neo daesin ango janeun tisyu Pon jaesaeng mokroge Seulpeun noraemani gadeukchan iyu I noraecheoreom nae mameul wirohae Jul geotman gata But I miss you (Bang an gotgot namgyeojin ne heunjeok Ontong nunmullo beonjyeo) Nuguna haneun ibyeol Wae iri yubyeollage guneun geonji Oneulttara yunanseureo Neoui soksagim neoui songireun Ijen eomneunde O nan neoppuninde Nan nega geuriwo Byeori tteuneun bamimyeon eonjena So much I miss you (I miss you) Sori eobsi nunmuri heureumyeon Nan neoneoneoneoneo (nan neoneoneo No) Neoui moksorido So much I miss you (I miss you) Eojedo oneuldo Nan neoneoneoneoneo (Oh no, no) Byeori tteuneun bamimyeon eonjena (eonjena Oh) So much I miss you (So much I miss you) Sori eobsi nunmuri heureumyeon (heureumyeon) Nan neoneoneoneoneo (neo) Whenever (Whenever) Wherever (Wherever, I miss) (I miss you) So much I miss you Whenever Wherever (I miss you so much) Nan neoneoneoneoneo (Mmm) (No No No) So much I miss you Nan neoneoneoneoeneo |-|Английский= When I look at the evening sunset, So much I miss you On days where the wind feels so good, I... you you you you When I hear a good song, So much I miss you When I watch a good movie, I think of you I... you you you you Days that I shared with you Are not here anymore On starry nights, always, (So much) So much I miss you When tears silently fall, I... you you you you (No, no) Your voice, So much I miss you Yesterday and today, I... you you you you Your touch that caressed me, So much I miss you You used to whine that you missed me I... you you you you (No, no) Days that I shared with you Are not here anymore On starry nights, always, (So much) So much I miss you When tears silently fall, I... you you you you (No, no, no) Your voice, So much I miss you (So I miss you) Yesterday and today, I... you you you you (No, no) These days, I sleep with tissues instead of you My phone playlist is filled with sad songs Because I feel like they’ll Comfort me like this song But I miss you (Traces of you remain in my room, Covered in tears) Everyone goes through a breakup But why am I acting like this? I’m even worse today Your whispers, your touch They’re not here anymore But I only have you I miss you On starry nights, always, So much I miss you (I miss you) When tears silently fall, I... you you you you (I... you you you, no) Your voice, So much I miss you (I miss you) Yesterday and today, I... you you you you (Oh no, no) On starry nights, always, (always oh) So much I miss you (So much I miss you) When tears silently fall, (fall) I... you you you you (you) Whenever (Whenever) Wherever (Wherever, I miss) (I miss you) So much I miss you Whenever Wherever (I miss you so much) I... you you you you (Mmm) (No No No) So much I miss you I... you you you you Ссылки на видео * Аудио тизер * Описание от MAMAMOO en:I Miss You (MAMAMOO) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:MAMAMOO Категория:Релизы 2016 г. Категория:Синглы 2016 г.